His Deepest Desire
by RandomDraggon
Summary: Based after the episode "Return of the Swarm" Ben gets taken over by the remaining nano chips. His desires become more pronounced, and he prosues them. No matter what. Pairings start form Benuli and lead to Bevin then Alben. YAOI, RAPE, SEX, One Shot.


**Guys…yannow…I really hate Julie…I don't want to write a story with her in it..but it's necessary for the plot…If you like Julie….don't read this….SHE IS GOING TO DIE. Sorry….it's part of the plot….**

**NOW. Let's have fun with this!**

**Julie: You will die. **

**DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOUR DEATH WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS. BITCH. Stole mah Benji…*cries in **

**Albedo's shoulder***

**Albedo: There you go again….injuring master's feelings….ingrate!**

**Julie: It's not my fauuult! *sob***

-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-

Ben walked into his dark room, his kelly green signature jacket already off and being thrown on his desk chair. He made an exhausted sigh as he plopped face first onto his bed…curling up to the soft warmth of it. He moaned and slid under the covers, shimming out of his skinny jeans and tossing them across the room, missing the hamper. He fell back down into the bed, burying his face in the soft pillow. A sob racked his body, and tears started flowing down his face.

Elena was dead…his Elena. It was true…he wanted to be with her….but he already had a girlfriend who to him, was phenomenal. Even though he liked Elena, she was older….and that to him was sort of….weird. Sure older women were more defined and mature but, he really didn't like the fact of dating someone taller than him. But he couldn't stop feeling bad about it all.

Being apart from someone really plays your heart, and Ben's heart was doing a sonata. More tears stained his face….it hurt losing someone you loved, in anyways it had never happened to him before. This was worse though. There was no body to bury. No tombstone. No last look at their face in peace, to say goodbye.

He was soon tired of crying, his eyes getting heavy and sleep wrapping him in embrace. That's when that weird feeling of something crawling up his leg made itself known. He jolted up and flung the covers off him, shouting in fear as he saw what it was. Dozens of the nanite chips were creeping up his body….becoming him. Sharp pain ran through his body as his molecular structure was remodeled by the nanoscopic robots. Ben tried aimlessly to get away, getting stuck in the corner of his bed. His eyes widened with fear as he could feel his body shift. Soon the nanites were up to his neck, forcing themselves inside him as he let out a muffled scream.

-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-ra3r-

Ben's eyes opened slowly….he felt so strange.…different. He thought different. He wanted things even more….lusted for things he would normal just enjoy. The first thought that came to his head….was Julie. His eyes zoned in on his pants, and he jumped out of bed, getting dressed and leaving in seconds.

(AN: if you don't get it, in the episode Elena mentioned wanting. Her desires becoming fulfilled was what the nanites did for her. So this is the play the story is going on. Cuz we all know Ben, like every boy, has some pretty heavy wants. w )

-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-ra3r-ra3r-

Julie perked up when a knock sounded on her door. She opened the door with bliss that turned into surprise as Ben attacked her with a lustful kiss. A heated blush appeared on her face as Ben pulled away for air. He was panting, with a sinister look of lust in his eyes, just pleading for her to bring them somewhere private.

"Let's go to my room….my parents are at work right now…"Julie sighed, grabbing the sleeve of his arm. As they entered her pale pink room Ben shut and locked the door behind him before kissing Julie again, pushing her onto the frilly bed. The aisan moaned in satisfaction as Ben licked her lips, asking for entrance. The brunette's hands made work at the hem of Julies white skirt, his hands sliding up her thighs and teasing the matching panties underneath. She patted his hands away, being annoyed he would be that perverted all of a sudden.

Ben growled into her mouth, trailing his hands up her slender frame, bucking slightly against her.

"I want you…" huskily breathed the hero into his lover's ear, making use of her moment of stun to take off her shirt. She whined in protest and forced him to stop.

'Something isn't right….Ben is to shy for this.' "What are you doing? We're not having sex if that's what your planning. What the hell is wrong with you Tennyson?" she spat. Even though she didn't want this pleasuring to stop, she really didn't like being stripped of her clothes by another. Ben looked unphased, his hand that rested just below one of her breasts twitched.

"What. You don't want this? You were enjoying it a moment ago…" he leaned closer to his face so his lips moved against hers as he talked. "…and looking as delicious as you are, isn't helping to stop me." Ben pressed his lips to hers again and took off his own shirt and jacket. Julie tried to get away but failed due to her strength compared to his.

"Ben! Stop this now!" she shouted before being silenced by Ben's lips crashing against hers at a bruising force. The zip of a fly filled the room. Julie's eyes widened and she thrashed around, beating with her free hand on Ben's back. That didn't work very well. As soon as her underwear was down, her legs were spread. A muffled scream can from the girl as Ben entered her. Tears ran down her face as the boy she loved thrust into her too fast and hard for her virgin self. Ben moaned above her, sweat dampening his chocolate brown hair as he moved even faster to reach his peak.

By the time Ben came, lust filling his moans, Julie had stopped fighting and resorted to sobbing and yelling. Ben pulled out of her, moving to suck at her neck, leaving a little love bite. As soon as Ben zipped his pants a knee was sent between his crotch, sending Ben groaning in pain off the side of the bed. Julie pulled up her panties, ignoring the pain and blood that ran down her legs. She then tried to make a break for the door but tripped when Ben grabbed her ankle. She went down hard, hitting her head on the dresser. Blood started to pour from the wound with a sickening crack. Julie was out….it seemed and Ben scoffed.

"Worthless human, you deserve to die, you wouldn't be with us…." He pulled on his shirt and left the girl there to rot.

-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-ra3r-ra3r-rawr-

Kevin looked out his window when the bright headlights of Ben's DX mark 10 shone on his living room wall. He made a look of confusion but met the brunette at the door anyways. As he approached an obvious look of annoyance and anger was notice on his features.

"Sup Tennyson. What brings you here with a stick up your ass? Don't tell me Julie broke up with you for good this time. I'm not helping with any girl problems." The raven stated as a matter of fact, crashing on the couch again, not pleased when his seat was cold. Ben just stood there, flinching slightly when Kevin had said the girls name.

"She doesn't matter. She hates me anyways…."he said with disgust. Kevin's eyebrows rose.

"Huh….figures.…she's not too much your type. Whatch'a gunna do now? Elena's gone….Eunice is on Galvan Prime. Looks like you're lunch for the fangirls" Kevin teased. His attention went back to the TV, allowing Ben to make his move. He straddled his friend, putting his arms on the couch behind Kevin's shoulders. Kevin's eyes widened as this situation.

"I'm gunna ask you to fuck me….now I'm a free man…." Ben said, his voice full of need. Kevin smirked….already his libido was aroused by the lusty younger above him.

"Benny-boy….you want to play? I'm up to knocking that tight ass of yours any day." He said heavily. He slid his arms around Ben's small waist, pulling him into a kiss. Ben moaned and ground himself against Kevin. "Someone's anxious….." Kevin said, lifting Ben up to carry to his room. AS soon as they entered Kevin pushed Ben to the bed, nearly tearing off the boy's black tee.

Ben moaned as his older friend sucked on his neck, sending chills of pleasure down his spine. The raven bit the flesh of Ben's chest, leaving little wet spots of red. Kevin didn't care he had a girlfriends already….she didn't ask him to fuck her all the time, or even once for that matter. Now Ben….he was admittedly cute for a boy, and should have obviously been gay. His structure was almost like his cousins, making this much easier. And he was _asking_ for it. No. _Begging_.

Finally both boys were naked, enjoying each other's bodies. Kevin had found the need to give Ben a little blow job, his tongue sliding over the hard member. Ben's back arched as he gasped, his whole body writhing in happiness.

"Kevin….take me please~!" Benjamin shouted, his orgasm nearing. Kevin stopped his ministrations and started prepping Ben, sliding two spit covered fingers inside the hero's hole. Ben screamed in pain that soon turned to moaning in pleasure. It seemed so fast, because Kevin was already inside him, fully sheathed. "M-move…." The brunette demanded, his voice lost in a whisper. Kevin complied by bucking into his friend, moving faster as he went.

"A-Ah~ Fuck Ben…you're so tight!" he groaned, his heart racing as his nerves were filled with never ending lust. "Julie was missing out…."

"She can go to hell…." Ben moaned, a grin plastering his face. "I already sent her there anyways….oh~!" Just as he said that Kevin hit Ben's sweet spot, sending stars into his eyes, and over the edge with a loud shout. Cum covered the two's bellies, the sticky white substance feeling heavy on their naked bodies. Kevin slowed, his own orgasm being rode. He looked into the emerald eyes of his friend, trying to figure what he just said. Then it hit him.

"What do you mean you sent her to hell Ben…." He said, his voice now absent of joy and his libido gone. Ben smiled.

"Oh she's dead. She hit her head on the dresser when I grabbed her ankle. She wouldn't give me what I wanted….you did though…." He said….still dizzy from his glow. Kevin's face dropped, a look of horror covering his features.

"You killed her? You killed Julie because she wouldn't have sex with you." He whispered in shock. The realization ran over him like cold water.

"Well I had sex with her….she just fought back a bit….it doesn't matter now anyways. I have you~." A bit of darkness tainted that sexy voice that came from Ben, and Kevin was ready to kick his ass.

"No. You don't. Welcome to the world of one night stand you ass hole." The raven said in disgust, throwing Ben across the room. He hit the wall with a shriek, a look of anger flashing over his face.

"Then you will DIE!" he said as he lunged for Kevin only to be thwarted by his superior strength. Kevin held Ben by the neck in the air far enough away from his own body so he couldn't get kicked.

"I always dreamed about kicking your ass, just not when the sides switched." He said, slamming Ben against the wall of his bed. Ben then tried to pull his trick. His body started to transform into the nano chips, fluttering away, but Kevin caught him by the ultimatrix, the one thing that couldn't turn to chips. "Oh no you don't. You raped and murdered your fucking girlfriend and then came to me to get your sex fix. I never imagined you for a whore Ben!" he spit lividly. Ben stopped struggling, fear and realization showing in his eyes.

-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-ra3r-ra3r-rawr-rawr-

"_**Gwen just get over here now**__."_ Kevin said over the phone, his voice shuddered in anger. Gwen nodded and closed the phone, teleporting to the plumber base they hid under the garage.

As soon as she was there she was met with a disturbing scene. Ben was locked up in a prison tube, banging on the petropian grade glass.

"Let me out now Kevin! NOW! You can go to hell you fucking jackass!" Ben shouted his lewd words the osmosian who didn't seem to care.

"Kevin?" What's going on?" the redhead asked, an eyebrow raised at the vulgar Ben, dressed only in boxers and his jacket.

"Gwen….please…let me out! He's been taken over by the nano chips! Help!" Ben cried desperately. Banging on the glass again. Gwen walked over to the glass confused.

"He's lying. Ben is the one with the nanos. God Gwen he killed Julie!" Kevin said, worry covering his tone. Gwen looked back at him in astonishment.

"He what!" she exclaimed. Her green eyes flashing in horror. She stared at Ben in disbelief, who's expression changed to spite.

"Damnnit. Just fucking let me out!" Ben hissed. His tone harsh and unBen-like. Gwen jumped and glared at him.

"You killed Julie? What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed at her cousin. The brunette just grinned.

"I wanted her….she said no….It's her fault for hitting the dresser. I was going to let her live. I want. That's all. And she denied it." His voice cold and sexy. "Kevin denied it too….and he deserves the same!" he shouted, his voice seeming metallic, like the voice of many. "We want! We will have it!" he struck the glass again and it cracked, his knuckles now covered in blood. Another blow and the high grade glass shattered, leaving Ben to turn into the many bots and fly away as the swarm. Gwen made an energy field around the nanites but they all shifted to break it, fleeing through the ventilation shaft to freedom.

"Shit!" Kevin cursed. "How the hell did he break through that!" he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily.

"How did you find out? Did he attack you?" Gwen asked, curious on how they ended up in such a situation.

"I fucked him. Ok. He was asking, he only said that they broke up and he was upset. After we were done he….he mentioned "sending her to hell". I didn't know what else to do so I captured him and brought him here." He stopped to let the information sink in. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to keep it a secret anyways….it's just a bad moment to tell you." He sounded guilty and hurt, his voice cracking. Gwen didn't know whether to be angry or not, but she had no time for that. They needed to find and contain Ben. And fast.

-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-ra3r-ra3r-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-

Ben had solidified again when he reached a deserted shoreline. He stumbled into a hidden cave. It seemed to have no traffic so it was a perfect place to hide. He felt wrong. Bad. Deep on the inside, the real him was screaming to make this all stop. He wanted the satisfaction though. He wanted.

The former hero set himself on a rock formation with a sigh. No one would please him. Stupid humans. So now he was partly naked in the middle of nowhere. That was real turn up. And now he couldn't even go into public. Surely enough Gwen and Kevin would tell the plumbers about him, and they could track him…the ultimatrix. He stared down at the green device attached to his wrist, it was going to get him caught. He couldn't have that.

Deeper into the cave red eyes targeted themselves on the green jacketed boy, glaring….planning. Then he made his move. But slowly.

"Tennyson. What are you doing here? And in such an inappropriate manor?" came a similar voice from behind him. Ben turned in alarm to face his dark clone, shadowed in the shade of the cavern. He relaxed and sat back down hanging his head.

"I….I'm just here. That's all." He spoke quietly, surprising the former galvan. Albedo sat on a large log of drift wood across from him.

"You've done something wrong haven't you? What's happened?" the doppelganger became curious, even more so to see Ben stripped down to his bareness. Ben just nodded. This made the galvan impatient. "Speak Ten. Now."

"I want." He said simply. "And I took, but they denied me.…us….so we fought them. I killed one….she's dead now. She deserved it though. That bitch. And Kevin he called us a whore…we only wanted his love. He denied me as well." Ben said solemnly. Albedo raised an eyebrow.

"You killed someone close to you because they would not give you your want. It seems reasonable. Not for you though." He inquired, not fazed by the murderer in front of him. "I have wants too. I would kill for them. That ultimatrix for instance." He tried, his eyes zoning in on the watch. Ben picked up on this right away.

"What would you do if I gave it to you?" Ben asked….his tone softening a bit. Albedo thought about it before answering.

"Benjamin. If you gave me the ultimatrix, I would marry you." Albedo stated, his voice confident. Ben smiled.

"Is that a promise?" he quietly commanded the device to detach itself, holding it out to his albino twin. Albedo's ruby eyes widened at the action, and his heart fluttered.

"Really?" he asked, thinking it was just a joke. But Ben nodded seriously.

"As long as you promise….promise to love me. That's all I want. I want you to make love to me." He said, lust infusing his words like a drug. Albedo blushed and smiled, his heart nearly stopped as his fingers brushed against the smooth organic metal of the machine.

"I promise. I will love you for as long as we live." He said, leaning towards Ben who did the same. His fingers slid into the brown hair of his new lover as their lips met. It was sweet, better tasting than chilly fries. He loved it.

Ben whimpered as Albedo asked for entrance. This felt better than the others….so much better, it was...perfect. Entrancing, euphoric, beautiful. He melted underneath Albedo's touch, his body immediately reacting. This is what he wanted. He wanted Albedo. Albedo…._albedo_….

"Al-bedo….t-take me?" he stuttered, unable to speak anymore. Albedo nodded, sliding off his own clothes and laying them down to provide a softer ground to position Ben on. After that he slid Ben's boxers off, revealing his length. He noticed Ben's hole was already stretched from someone else….

"Kevin? He did this?" Ben nodded.

"I thought he would love me…. But he was upset when I told him killed Julie."

"Ah….this makes it easier." Albedo positioned them both and pushed himself into the boy. Ben cried out in pleasure when his twin started moving again.

"A-Albedo! Yes~" he moaned. Albedo smiled and brought his lips to one of Ben's nipples as he thrusted into the body underneath him. It was amazing, being inside another's body, making them moan in pleasure every time you reentered. Human mating rituals were no longer strange to the galvan. Now….he was going to enjoy it.

"Ohn~ Ben! This feels so good!" Albedo screeched, their voices and pants echoing off the cold surface of the cave's walls. Ben writhed under Albedo's assault, wrapping his arms around the older's neck and shoving his face into his chest. This was perfect. So wonderful. So lovely. So sexy. It was everything and yet so simple. He was finally pleased. Albedo was going to love him, be with him, make him happy. This was all he needed. Even the real Ben deep inside, who's mind stays dormant hidden by the nanite's control. He wanted it. It was a relief, he felt satisfied. He was sad, he hated what was happening to him. His normal life wrenched away from him, but this….was a good way to end. And that's how it did. Ben closed his eyes and he was no more. This lust filled copy of him had full control now….it was too late. He was too far gone. Too lost.

As the two came, the echoes in the cave rippled, warped, and refracted more pleasure. It was good, it was great. It was harmony. Albedo kissed Ben deeply and passionately, caressing his cheek as he pulled out of the similar body. He pulled back to a smiling Ben staring back at him.

"I love you." Albedo said slowly. "As I promised. I will marry you. We will steal a ship and fly to another universe far away. There we can find a planet which accepts us and get instated. WE will live together and do as we please. No one can stop us." He assured his words sweet like poison. Ben grinned darkly.

"We shall. I would like that. We would like that. Take me away from here. I don't ever want to come back. I want you." He whispered, his fingers curling into the snowy white hair of his lover, his fiancé. "My snowflake." Albedo grinned at the nickname.

"Mei **Profundus** Desiderium." Albedo whispered.

-rawr-rawr-rAwr-rAwr-ra3r-ra3r-rawr-rawr

**SO! How did you like it? Yes it was dark and slutty but hey~ what do you expect from lust and want!**

*_"Mei __**Profundus**__Desiderium." Means My Deepest Desire in Latin…witch for this….is PERFECT~! Right! _

**Flames shall be used to fuel my love for yaoi and various other things! So and the human torch says "FLAME ON!"**

**Please review…I want to know how I did, bad or good…I need to know! **

**-**_**RandomDraggon, celebrating randomness.**_


End file.
